The Black Widow
by BrokenNevermore
Summary: When Raven is assigned the task of seducing Beast Boy in order to gain his trust, she's caught in a whirlwind of confusion when some true emotions start to show through. Will she go through with her orders? And what is Beastboy hiding? BBxRae Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, but hopefully the people that do will make a 6th season

A/N- Rewritten and improved. I have decided to turn this into a separate fanfic. I have written an outline and plot for it and personally I think it might actually turn out decent. Oh and I promise that the main setting for this story is Titan's Tower. Read and Review please. : )

* * *

Prologue- The Assignment 

Her violet eyes flashed open to meet darkness. Raven's hand flew to her chest protectively as the inky thickness of her surroundings seemed to stifle the very breath from her. She stood like this for a long while, peering unsuccessfully into the black air with her heart pattering frantically against her ribs. Not in fear however as would be expected, but rather in apprehension and surprise.

Raven had become accustom to the unfriendly greeting she often received; it was not that which bothered her, but the fact that they had called her back with such urgency. Mission briefings were formal events, often marked by visitation in dreams, but never had she been wrenched away from her waking hours.

Raven squinted as her eyes caught what looked like a small speck of light in the far distance. Her suspicions were proved correct when it became obvious the light was coming closer, bobbing and swaying to the footsteps of a person whose face and figure where still in shadow. Raven's mind but up a barrier, almost by habit, as she watched a long white gown and an equally white face flicker in the glow of the lantern.

A priestess had arrived for her, and by the look on her face it became obvious that the girl, who was no older than Raven herself, had no desire to observe the niceties. She neared Raven who remained as expressionless as ever, and with two pale fingers reached forward and roughly pressed them to the gem on Raven's forehead. Raven felt it warm under the touch and saw it shed a red glow onto the face of the young priestess before her.

Satisfied the girl dropped her hand and beckoned Raven with a crude gesture of jutting her thumb in the direction she intended to walk, before turning away. Raven followed making sure to keep a good distance behind. Her origin was a tale of infamy in the Order, and one that no one was likely to forget in a long time. She could see from her welcome that the attitude with which she had been treated as a child had been passed on to the younger generation of priestesses. Things hadn't changed much.

In fact, Raven's face still held a small blush from the test she had just undergone. They had sent the girl who was currently escorting her, to check Raven for security reasons. In the eyes of the Order, Raven was corrupt. An abomination of the worst kind. The girl had touched her charka not in greeting, but to make sure that the evil within her was under control and that she was still 'safe'.

It was most humiliating, and often times Raven resented the fact that she was punished for something she had no say in. Instead she was treated as an inferior by people whom she should have had authority over. A light suddenly flashed in her face as the girl in front of her wheeled around to glare.

"Remember your place." She snapped maliciously, her beautiful porcelain features had twisted to form something ugly. Raven glared back without a word, slowly sliding the doors to her mind shut once again, and cursing herself from letting them slip open.

They continued on through the darkness, both silent in mouth and mind. Gradually the blackness around them faded until they were walking down a stone corridor that resembled something out of medieval castle. A favorite décor of the Order, especially when they intended to give their meetings a somewhat intimidating air.

She was ushered into a room down the hall, and the door was slammed shut behind her. Raven looked to see that only a circular section of the room floor was lit, the rest fading into shadow. She knew that was where the elders gathered to speak to her, like a specimen on display. Raven stepped into the center of the ring of light with as much dignity as she could muster, eager to show that she was not afraid.

"Daughter of Arebele, named Raven, the Order welcomes you." Echoed a voice out of the surrounding darkness. Raven bowed her head in response. 'Liars' she thought sourly, but the thought was well masked.

"There are serious matters at hand. We are in need of your assistance." A flicker of surprise past across Raven's face, as she detected a hint of desperation in that last statement.

"What is my assignment?" Raven inquired to the darkness.

"You have a friend by the name of Garfield Logan. He has important information concerning the well being of the Order. You are required to get this information." Raven's eyes widened and it took all the self control she had to keep her jaw from dropping in shock. Beast Boy? What in the name of Azar did they want with him? Never would she have thought Beast Boy to be the one to have something to hide. Let alone something the Order would be interested in. Her curiosity aroused, Raven fought down the swirl of confusion in her mind, and posed a question to the darkness.

"What am I to ask of him?"

"No!" The voice rang out making Raven lift an eyebrow in response. "You are not to ask him directly! He will tell you in time. For now your mission is to make him trust you."

"You are mistaken. I work and live with him. We are friends, teammates, almost family. If he had anything to share, wouldn't he have told me already?" She explained. Raven could not help but doubt the words of the Order.

"Obviously then, the trust is not strong enough. You may be required to use other means." A small frown appeared on Raven's face at these words. Were they requesting torture? But no, they would have called a priestess who specialized in such arts, and Raven knew that they gained no advantages by using her, but perhaps she was missing something. As if sensing her confusion, the elder continued.

"You are an attractive young woman. He is a man. Need we say more?" The explanation was blunt and brought a rush of blood to her face which she knew was obvious to everyone in the room. It was one thing to gain trust through friendship, but to gain it through false lust?

"Y-you want me to…s-seduce him?" Raven managed to choke out. Her mind reeled at the mere idea of their request. "But surely you must understand that my pow-"

She was cut off as something small slid from the shadows with a sound of metal on stone. It stopped at her feet and its shine seemed to wink at her in a most unnerving manner. Raven picked up the object, now identifiable as a ring. A smooth black stone was set on a silver band, but that was not what had caught her attention before. In the center of this black stone was set a diamond shaped ruby which glistened in the light like a drop of blood.

"This will neutralize your powers. Use it and find out what he is hiding." Demanded the voice as Raven continued to examine the ring with great interest.

"And after?" She inquired, running her finger over the ruby as to assure herself it would not wipe away.

"Kill him."

* * *

TBC 

A/N- Are you hooked? You have to admit it'll be pretty interesting to see how Raven is going to go about flirting and seducing Beastboy. Plenty of mindless romantic fluff to come for people who like that sort of stuff (like me hehe). However I won't make it to mindless. It'll conform to the plot I have going. You'll see. Oh and the whole thing with the Order: have no fear, it will be explained.

Please Review : )

Thankees, that is all till next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Teen Titans

A/N- Thanks for reviewing to those who did. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a tad short.

* * *

Chapter 1

If Raven felt that being sent for was bad, then waking up on the cold kitchen floor definitely wasn't much better.

"Raven?"

"I think she's coming around."

"Ya her eye is twitching a little."

Raven's eyes flickered open at the sound of voices. Her vision swam so badly the only thing she could make out for the first minute or so was a collage of green, blue, black, and red blobs that seemed to be hover over her. These shapeless forms eventually faded into the concerned faces of her teammates, Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire Beastboy watched as Raven's eyes seemed to come in and out of focus.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked offering her a gloved hand as she sat up. Raven clutched her head in pain and the floor seemed to tilt beneath her.

"Do I frickin' look okay?" She grumbled as the earth began to right itself again. Her hand traveled to the back of her head, where she could feel an egg size lump forming under her hair. It smarted as her fingers brushed over it. Starfire noted this and stepped forward eager to help.

"Please, may I go and retrieve the Windex for your injury?" She inquired in all seriousness. Beast Boy gave a chuckle and Raven shook her head.

"An Advil and some ice would be fine Star." She told the alien girl. Star nodded and zoomed off. Raven gingerly got to her feet, all the while feeling the hot stares of her teammates.

"So uh, you mind explaining why you suddenly passed out halfway through breakfast?" Asked Robin smoothing back his gelled hair out of nervousness.

"Actually I do mind. It doesn't concern you so I would appreciate if you simply understand that there are some things I cannot bring you into that have to do with my…. my family." Her response was received with an uncomfortable silence during which Raven caught the glint of the ring now placed on her finger.

Automatically her eyes went to Beastboy who was staring at her with such an intensity a small blush rose to her cheeks. Obviously with her pale skin, Beastboy was quite aware of her discomfort and it confused him as to why the normally emotionless empath before him was unsettled. But before he could question her, a blur appeared from behind him.

"Here is the medication you required along with a bag of the ice." Said Star as she handed over the ice and a pill bottle. Raven accepted them with a small nod of thanks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a look at that bump down in the medical bay?" Asked Cyborg

"I fight villains as a job Cyborg. Falling off a chair can hardly compare." She responded before walking out of the room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but that was messed up." Said Beastboy as he turned to look at his teammates. "One minute she's eating an English muffin, the next she's talking in tongues and then BAM! She's passed out on the floor. And now she expects us to forget about it?" Starfire folded her hands in front of her politely.

"Perhaps it was too personal to discuss. There is much we do not know about Raven and I cannot help but think it is better for us to stay ignorant of certain aspects of her life so long as they do not endanger anyone." Robin looked at Star with a small smile. For a girl who passed as a naïve alien, the most astonishing things could come from her. Cyborg noticed Robin's stare and smirked.

"I agree. Raven's got problems, just like anyone else, and she deals with them best she can, so the least we can do is trust her." Robin looked at the redhead fondly as he said this and Star batted her eyelashes as she had seen done in the movies. Suddenly Beastboy scoffed and the romantic moment was ruined.

"Hey just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to side with her." Beastboy grumbled. Cyborg snickered and Beastboy's frown melted into a devious smile.

"Is this true that you agree with me only because you feel the earthly affection?" Asked Star peering at Robin, whose face now matched the color of his uniform.

"No no! I… erm just happen to agree with you because... well what you say always makes so much sense!" He managed to stutter out.

"Glorious! For I would not like your opinion on important matters to be influenced by my own. Such behavior would surely be considered a flagnorf on my planet." She exclaimed and Beastboy scratched his head in confusion.

"Robin why don't you tell us what she said seeing as you understand her so well." Teased Cyborg. Fuming, Robin shot a glare at Cyborg before marching off towards the door, most likely heading towards the training room where he planned to spend a few hours beating the crap out of a punching bag. Star floated behind him asking him question concerning Cyborg's comment.

The metallic man in the meanwhile chuckled as he watched the couple leave. His laughter was cut short however as he noticed his merriment was not shared by the green teen beside him.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day you didn't laugh at the antics of those two. I mean it's so obvious how they like each other with all the flirting." Beastboy smiled a little then plopped down in a kitchen chair.

"I was just thinking about what we should do about Raven."

"We? Hey I like my head where it is thank you very much. If you wanna risk getting your limbs torn off be my guest, but if I were you I would let her deal with whatever happened on her own."

"Well she had that whole problem before with her emotions and well she might not have made it if we hadn't come in and helped her. It just doesn't feel right to act like nothing happened when she could be in danger." He sighed and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Dude, your starting sound like you like the girl. You're not pulling a 'Robin' on me are you?" Cyborg began to back away from him as if he had caught some deadly disease.

"EW NO!" Exclaimed Beastboy jumping up from his seat and making a face of disgust. "Don't even kid about that!" He said throwing his arms in the air and giving Cyborg a glare. He chuckled at the display his green friend was making over such an accusation. The way Beastboy acted you would have thought they were back at the age where girls were thought to possess the horrible affliction known universally as 'cooties'.

"Calm down, I was joking. I can't even imagine Raven knows the meaning of the word flirt. Hell, I'll eat my chef hat if she hits on you." Beastboy laughed, and sat back down. "Ya that'll be the day."

He said loudly, but there was a certain emptiness in that sentence as it passed his lips that went unnoticed by his companion. A strange feeling crept into his chest, a tightness almost, as if these lies he had been telling so boldly and openly where constricting the very life out of him.

Beastboy stood up and went over to the sofa to play Gamestation. It was a very effective way of dropping the subject and making his mind focus on something other than the problems in his life.

**Elsewhere...**

Raven in the meanwhile had the same idea. She sat in room on the bed reading a book while she waited for the effects of the Advil to kick in. It was difficult to meditate with a pounding headache. Though her powers were suppressed by the ring it was still a necessity if she hoped to control the demon locked within her. Violet eyes followed the story as it unfolded in her hands.

Currently she was reading of a young heroine who had set out on a quest to reclaim her father's kingdom which had fallen into the hands of an ancient evil. Like in most stories it contained a small amount of passion and affection between the main character and her companion who just so happened to be a handsome single man with a brain to boot.

So as the plot thickened and their relationship grew closer with every passing day Raven scanned through their flirtatious conversations as she did with most books, taking little to no notice of the irrelevant growing relationship. It was not until she stumbled upon their first lip lock of the story that her mind began to wander to the conditions of her assignment and her sworn promise that she would carry it out to the best of her abilities.

"What abilities?" She asked to the silent room. They had chosen a girl who had the knowledge of thousands of spell books, ancient languages, and magic potions, and they asked her to do the one thing she was utterly incapable of: flirting. She had lived her life without emotion, avoiding intimate relationships and the possible destructive passion they could bring.

Only once had she allowed herself a little liberty but even then it had been the other who had lured her with his flirtatious charm. Was she to model herself after the beast she so despised? Her book closed softly between her hands and she sighed out of frustration and guilt. She would try flirting as she had promised, but if it failed she would resort to something much more familiar to her.

Raven stood up and walked over to her window, deciding it was time to meditate regardless of her headache. It occurred to her as she began to chant that her body no longer levitated due to the power of the ring. She considered removing it but decided gravity was only a minor annoyance compared to the other problems she was experiencing at the moment.

**Meanwhile...**

An old woman clasped her wrinkled hands together as she watched the girl chant in a steady tone. Closing her mind to the image she had conjured, her cloudy eyes cleared and returned to the present.

"The girl is hesitant. She knows the feeling of betrayal and it hinders her judgment." The voice rasped. The hood of the tall figure looking out the window nodded.

"She is foolish to let her feelings for the boy come between her duty to the Order. I do not believe she understands the importance this information presents to our future. She must carry out her orders if we are ever to regain what we lost to our enemies, or we will face complete destruction!" The shadow of a robe fluttered angrily across the stone floor as the figure moved to stand before a small box placed on a shelf.

"If she falters it may prove wise to remind her of her unorthodox conception." The voice breathed as hands gently lifted the lid. As these words were said, the old woman shuddered and drew her cloak closer around her shoulders despite the warmth from the fire that flicker on the hearth.

* * *

TBC 

A/N- YAY! I should be studying but this is so much fun to write!

Please Review!

Thankees yet again,

-Alexandra


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, Sanrio, or PowerRangers

A/N- Kudos to the people who reviewed! Please feel free to give constructive criticism. God knows I need it. And now the next chapter!

* * *

Chap. 2

Raven's eyes darted back and forth cautiously as she made sure the coast was clear. If she was caught it was all over. On tip toe she maneuvered her way through the maze of shelves, carrying her precious bundle in her arms as she slunk along the narrow corridors. Suddenly a woman appeared around the corner, and Raven froze using her cloak as best she could to cover her sacred package. The woman looked startled at Raven's appearance and hastily adjusted her glasses which had slipped down the bridge of her nose.

"May I help you?" She asked peering at the pale girl curiously. Raven shook her head calmly and tried to smile. It must have worked for the lady nodded and smiled back before walking away. Raven's shoulders slumped in relief, but she wasn't safe yet. Hurrying towards her destination she dodged the glances of a few other people and with great agility ducked under a rope line before stopping at a wooden desk.

The man behind it smiled as she slid her purchases face down across the counter. Holding her breath, Raven tried her best to remain calm and collected as he brought the scanner to the barcode on the first book. It beeped and the man set it back down but not before quickly glancing at the cover. Instantly Raven's face blushed a dark crimson and the man glanced up briefly to make eye contact. His mouth was formed in a sly smile and his eyes laughed as he placed the book in the bag.

His attention turned to the other one lying still facedown. Again the scanner beeped as the barcode was acknowledge but as the man went to type at his computer a frown appeared. He tried it again, looked at the screen, and the frown on his face deepened, along with the blush on Raven's cheeks.

"Hey Ann, can you get this thing to scan?" The lady at the register next door came over, her ponytail bobbing as she walked. She smacked her gum as she took the scanner to the barcode about 10 times before flipping it over and looking at the title of the book.

"Hey Phil, can you see if you can go find another copy of Dating for Dummies." She called over to a guy stacking books by the entrance. Raven felt all the blood drain out of her face as a few people turned to stare at the girl who was buying such a book. A little girl giggled and Raven tried desperately to concentrate a little box of bookmarks to take her mind off the humiliation. A few minutes later, a new book was brought over and to her great relief the scanner accepted it.

"Do you have discount card?" Asked the girl still smacking her gum and still totally oblivious to the humiliation she had just caused Raven.

"No." Muttered Raven still glaring at the book marks.

"$24.50" Raven forked over three tens, her finger's trembling in anger as she set the money on the counter.

"You want a book mark?" Asked the girl, noticing the intense glare Raven was giving the little box. Fed, up Raven snatched the plastic bag from the counter and turned her gaze to the girl who choked on her gum in response.

"Keep the change." She snarled before marching out of the bookstore in a fury that would have surely blown up the city had the ring not prevented it.

Beastboy looked up from the screen as the door slid open. Raven marched in with an air that told him right away that someone, somewhere, had been unfortunate enough to piss her off.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked pausing the game to watch the fuming girl make her bulldozer like progress across the living room. Raven let out a growl and continued towards the door, eager for the privacy of her room and most unwilling to discuss her outing, especially with Beastboy.

Unfortunately Cyborg had the misfortune of coming through the door the exact moment Raven wished to pass through. The end result was twitching mass of metal and flesh left her wake as she continued her rampage down the hall. A girlish scream a few seconds later told Beastboy that Robin had indeed become another victim of Raven's wrath as well.

Raven in the meanwhile, had taken refuge in her room after her brief encounter with the Boy Wonder who she had last seen passed out on the floor, a book shaped imprint tattooed on the side of his face. And now as she sat down in a huff, Raven carefully removed the foreign object from the bag and set it on her lap.

It looked so innocent, just like any other book that had passed through her hands. Expect in this book was the knowledge that would show her how to act like all the brainless romantics she had mocked in movies. "Relationships 101: Tips and Tricks to Get You from the First Date to the Alter" She eyed the book warily and with a hesitant hand, flipped it open to the first page.

"Congratulations! You are about to learn everything you need to know about finding and acquiring that special someone in your life! How, you ask? It's a simple and fun process that can be accomplished by following the 10 easy steps listed in this book."

Raven shook her head in disgust and flipped to Chapter One 'Love at First Sight'. Her eyes scanned the passages looking for anything useful that she could use with Beastboy. It especially stressed the importance of talking to the 'apple of your eye' and making sure to take interest in what he/she had to say.From there Raven's hopes began to plummet and all too frequently she found her eyes drifted over to the shelf that held her spell books. It would be so easy just to slip a little something in his morning soy milk…. But no! She had to focus on trying to do this right.

So with a determined mind, Raven turned back to the pages, hoping that somehow they would give her the information she needed to "draw him like a moth to a candle" as the book stated. Unfortunately like the candle, she was just as deadly to Beastboy if he drifted too close.

A few hours later…

Beastboy sat at the table munching on his afternoon snack, while Star and Robin could be overheard chatting on the sofa. He listened in for while, his sharp ears picking up what normal humans would perceive as nothing but a whisper. Robin would joke and Star would giggle, whether or not she actually understood the humor Beastboy didn't know, but the sound of her laughter was enough to encourage the love-sick boy to continue.

Soon however he found the whole thing rather depressing, and with a sigh he set his tofu sandwich back on the plate. It would surely have to be judgment day before Raven would so much as smile at his jokes. Suddenly the door behind swished open and he turned to see Raven enter the common room in a much more calm and collected mood than earlier. Feeling brave he decided to test if his theory was correct.

"Hey!" He piped as she walked into the kitchen clutching a mug. Raven turned to glance at him and for an instance he saw a brief flicker of hesitation and uncertainty pass through her eyes.

"Hey. What's up?" She responded deadpanned, placing the old mug in the sink and retrieving a new one from the cabinet. Beastboy's brow furrowed as he heard these words. For some reason it seemed so unlike her to address him in this manner. On a good day he usually received scowl in greeting.

"Nothing really…" His words trailed off betraying his confusion.

"How was your morning?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Erm, same as always I guess..."  
"Seen anything interesting on TV lately?

"Uh, there was a zombie movie on earlier but I know you don't like 'mindless violence' so…"

"Sounds fun. Nice weather we're having isn't it?" Beastboy sat through these questions feeling as if the world was surely ending. His poor mind spun with the fact that somehow or other Raven was trying to engage him in conversation. This called for some drastic measures.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He cried out standing up and holding his hand out in front of him as to stop the flow of questions. Raven looked up from the tea kettle she was currently attending to stare at him with a look of dread. Perhaps her tactics had been a little too forward considering the behavior she usually displayed around him. Beastboy seemed to steady himself on the table before looking up to meet her worried eyes.

"Ok…" He breathed, "Now I have no clue what your trying to do me, whether this is some sick way of giving me a heart attack or if you just feel like keeping me on my toes today, but I have to ask… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Raven flinched ever so slightly and her cheeks warmed.

"Can't I just have a friendly conversation with my teammate?"

"Well uh yah but…"

"But what? Did you think I wasn't capable of talking like everyone else, just because I don't show emotions? Am I not allowed to take interest in what my friends do? Is there some rule stating that Raven isn't allowed to engage in social interaction?"

"Uh no it's just… you've never done any of that before…"

"Oh." She said plainly before flipping around again to tend to her tea kettle.

"You know it's not that I mind or anything…" Said a shy voice from behind her, "I mean it would be nice just to talk once and while…" Raven poured the hot water into her mug with trembling hands.

"Talking would be nice." She agreed weakly. She heard a chair move and felt Beastboy come up behind her. In an awkward silence Raven prepared her tea and Beastboy cleaned off his plate, each knowing not what to say.

"Hey guys we're gonna go out for a while okay?" Said Robin saving them both from the uncomfortable quiet.

"K, pick up some soy milk while you're out!" Called Beastboy after the departing couple. If they heard, no answer was given.

"Those two are so unbelievable in love with each other… it's disgusting really." Commented Beastboy.

"Personally I think it do us all good if they just got together. Robin needs a woman to bring down that ego of his." She said getting a lemon from the fridge.

"The way they flirt you'd think they'd realize they're meant for each other." As these words dawned on Raven an idea came to mind. It was so obvious because of the fact she was so used to it, that she failed to realize the best way to learn the art of flirting was right under her nose.

Starfire was the perfect example of a schoolgirl charting out her territory and going in for the kill. If anyone had any advice to offer her it could be Star. She wanted to talk to the Tamaranian, but Raven knew by doing so she would have to reveal the person on which she hoped to display affection. Still Starfire was an understanding being, and she would not be informed of the true motives behind Raven's 'flirting'. But it grieved her somewhat to know she would be betraying the kind girl.

Raven was jarred out of her thoughts as the knife slipped in her hands and a searing pain was felt in her thumb. She dropped the lemon like it was hot and stuck her thumb her mouth. Beastboy who was still standing next to her at the counter noticed and was quick to react.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Raven nodded with her finger still stuck firmly in her mouth. She removed it and glanced at the cut on her thumb, watching as the blood boiled up to the surface and spread a crimson color along her pale skin.

"It's fine. I can heal this, no problem." She brought her other hand up to the cut and proceeded to close her eyes and focus her energy. When nothing happened her eyes popped open. For a second the failure of her powers was a complete mystery to her but then she saw the ring and remembered.

"Something wrong?" Asked Beastboy, confused as to why she hadn't healed it.

"Uh… no it's just, the cut's too small for me to waste me energy on healing it so it would be better to just let it heal on its own."

"Well then let me put a bandage on it at least." Offered Beastboy. His kindness brought a tint to her cheeks.

"No it's fine really…" She said turning away from him. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist gently to stop her and Raven looked down to see a grey glove resting on her arm. She turned to face his eyes which were staring at her with a great intensity, and she found herself breathless for a reason she could not explain. So strong was his gaze on her that she dropped her eyes from his vivid green ones.

Beastboy opened his mouth to speak but a small sparkle of light caught his attention. Looking down on the hand that he still clutched his eyes settled on the black and ruby ring resting on Raven's finger. As if a spell had been cast upon him, Raven watched his eyes focus in on the deadly token and for a moment she feared he would discover her evil purpose and cast her away.

His other hand came up and moved to touch the ruby stone whose color matched theblood spreading on Raven's thumb. She held her breath, entranced by him and the slow steady movement of his hand towards her finger, but then something snapped and she wretched her hand away almost in fright.

"Please…" She whispered softly as his fingers settled on the empty air once inhabited by the ring. "It was my mother's." She lied. Beastboy shook his head as if clearing his mind from whatever strange force had possessed it moments ago. The intensity in his features diminished and was replaced by the smile Raven knew so well.

"Sorry, it just reminds me of something." He said meeting her eyes again with a friendliness she was relieved to see.

"Oh. Well, the design is common so I'm not surprised." Another lie.

"Well actually I thought it looked…. Well never mind. I'll get you a band-aid." He turned around and began to rummage through a cabinet full of medical supplies.

"Hey do you want a PowerRangers or Hello Kitty one?" Beastboy asked peering at the boxes curiously. When there was no response he turned around to find that Raven had left.

TBC

* * *

A/N- I really hope I'm not boring you, and that this is living up to your expectations…

Please Review and let me knows!

-Alexandra


End file.
